TMNT-Finding an Experiment
by FreshDumplingCat
Summary: The four turtles stumble upon an experiment. It-I mean she-becomes their sister. More chapters soon to come! This is my first fanfiction on here, please give me your true review, so I can improve!
1. Chapter 1

Four shadows moved from building to building, going at a steady pace, and making no sound but a little _swoosh_ on each jump. The outlines of the shadows were strange, almost reptile-ish like. Finally, the figures stopped, on a fairly large building, looking at another building labeled TCRI. One of them nodded, and each jumped onto the roof of TCRI, and went down through the rooftop door, conveniently unlocked by the tallest one. As they entered, the surrounding became different, it became more futuristic looking, instead of the dullness of other building insides. The figures were exposed to the pink light, showing what they were. Four mutated turtles. Each with a different colored mask, along with different ninja weapons, and obviously brothers. There was not a single sound to be heard in TCRI, and neither was there a single living being, besides them at least. They went from hall to hall, doorway to doorway, nothing. TCRI seemed empty. _**Pat-pat-pat.**_ Was all you could hear. The sound of their feet walking quietly on metal, nothing else. They began to get bored, until the youngest of the four called out, "Dudes! Look at this!" Breaking the silence, stopping them in their tracks. They fast-walked over to him, the one in blue scolding him a bit, for being so loud, but he was cut off by what he saw. In the doorway was an extremely large tank, filled with something that was between green and clear, inside the tank, in the liquid, was a figure, so similar to the, a _turtle_! It looked just like them, but lifeless. It just floated in it, slowly bobbing up and down a little. It had tubes attached to the arms and legs, going to the top of the tank, coming out, and the ending of the tubes attached to what looked like monitors. The creature was breathing, the scanner said so, as did it's chest, for it went up and down. "It's a girl turtle!", Michelangelo exclaimed, the youngest one. And it was true. For it had an extremely skinny plaster, breasts, and long, _long_ hair floating like a porcupine from her scalp around her in the liquid. "How is she breathing?", Donatello asked, the oldest one. His question wasn't answered, as everyone was in a daze, just looking at the female turtle, in the liquid, in the tank, breathing, lifeless, and beautiful. "We gotta get her out!", Raphael said, the stockier one with ripped mask tails. Leonardo, the one in the blue masked, look uncertain. "Think, Raphael. This could be a trap.", he stated plainly. "Even if it is, we can't just leave her!", Raph said, irritated at what he thought was his brother's un thoughtfulness. "Raph, you know what happened _last_ time we brought a mutant home. It destroyed EVERYTHING!", Leo said, but quickly bit his lip, same words his hot-headed brother said when he brought the parasitic egg home. But he had spoken the truth, as was he himself now. They got into a rather big argument, but still kept their voices quite. And all were quite surprised when Mikey's voice rang out," Dudes! I got her!"


	2. Chp 2 Shakey Escape

"Mikey!", Leo said, steam building up, thoroughly frustrated at his little brother. Raph couldn't help but smirk. "Fine! Just, let's go home.", Leonardo said, doing a face-palm. As they walked along the hallways, everything was still quiet. "That's strange.", Donnie stated. "Usually about a hundred Kraang would be chasing us by now." They all said nothing. The only noise you could her was Mikey's grunting as he carried the turtle girl. "That exit right there.", Donnie pointed at a small trap door that they had gone through recently. Mikey struggled to push the creature onto the rooftop, towering under her wait. When the chilly air touched her skin, her body went into a strange convulsion. Her heart beat faster, at a deadly fast pace. "Donnie!", Mikey shouted," Somethings happening to her!" They all turned, to see her shaking violently on the rooftop's ground. Donnie rushed by her side, slipping his hand into her shell's plaster where her heart is. "This is bad! We need to get her to the lair ASAP!" They suddenly began running, Raph now carrying the almost dying reptilian girl. "What was the secret weapon though!?", Leo said to himself, going into his own panic attack about the convolsulating turtle girl and the eerie silence they had encountered in TCRI. It was strange for there not to be a single droid. When they got to the lair, Raph felt as if he was going to pass out, he set her down onto Donnie's examining table, and went limp on a chair. Her shaking became worst. But she did not open her eyes. As Donnie examined her, they were now really aware of her beauty. She was a mixture of green and dark green, with wide hips and thighs to accent her skinny waist, attractive breasts under the plaster, broad shoulders, large but almost elegant hands, a thick neck, and a head that spoke peace. Her hair went down to her ankles, as if it had never been touched or cut, and her right eye was completely covered by thick, brown, wavy hair. "I don't know why, but her body isn't functioning right to the air!", Donnie exclaimed, grabbing a breathing mask with a tank full of warm air connected to it, and put it over her mouth. "Is she going to be alright, Don?", Michelangelo asked worriedly. "I think so Mikey.", Donnie said, trying to hide his own worries. Pretty soon, the shaking stopped, and she breathed normally again. They were all relieved. Put she still stayed motionless. Not a sign of life other than the steady breathing. "Why doesn't she wake up?", Raph asked. "I don't know…the Kraang might've done something to her. She was most likely human, mutated by the Kraang for perhaps missions or just their own muse to mock us. We don't really know.", He answered. But, oh. None of those were the right answer.


	3. Chp 3 Eye-eye

"Will she ever wake up, Don?", Leo asked. "She might, but it may take a while.", Donnie replied. "I wonder what her name is-" "My sons!", a booming voice filled the quite lab, and they all quickly turned to see a 7 foot tall rat walk on, Splinter. "Master Splinter, we can explain!", Leo blurted out. Splinter looked at the girl, and raised an eyebrow at Leo's nervous exclamation. "Who is this, Leonardo?", Splinter asked, staying as calm as if there wasn't a mutated turtle girl on Donatello's lab table. "We don't know, Sensei, we found her, in TCRI, she was in a tank, filled with some sort of water, but was still breathing…so we…rescued her. But then she started shaking. So we brought her home, and Donnie…fixed her. But she won't wake up.", Leo answered. Splinter said nothing and looked her over. Knowing the next question his eldest son would say, he nodded. "She may stay. But if she is a threat. She may go." With that, he took a quick look at her, all his sons, and turned around, walking away. "Yes! She can stay! And she'll be our sister! Our little sister! And I'll be a big brother!", Mikey said, doing a little dance in his excitement. "She's not going to say if she's gonna destroy us.", Raph stated plainly, ruining Mikey's ego. Michelangelo looked down. "Yeah…but we don't know yet!", he said, starting to be more cheery. They all rolled their eyes. Donnie placed a hand on her throat, checking for a pulse, everything was normal, except for the fact she looked like a lifeless corpse. He moved the hair that was covering one of her eyes aside, and his eyes widened, a large gasp escaping his lips, and stumbled back a little. Under the brown wavy hair that covered half her face, her eye was wide open, like it was in shock, but remained like that, the pupil and iris was hidden, by a tiny bomb looking, round robot, that attached to her open eye, sharp needle like legs were inserted straight into her eyeball. It was ticking, and there was numbers on it, just like a bomb, ready to stop ticking in less than 2 days. "I think I know why she won't wake up…", Donnie said, saying it blankly, for he was still in shock. They crowded around him, and stared. "I need to get that off her immediately! It might explode, if it's a bomb, it might not be, but that can't be in her eye!", Donatello exclaimed, pushing his brothers out of the room, slamming the lab's doors shut.


	4. Chp 4 Waking Up

Two hours had passed, they were becoming anxious. "I hope the surgery is going well…",Leo thought out loud. Raph said nothing as his arms were crossed and looking down. Mikey didn't seem to be bothered. For some reason, he had more faith in Donnie than his other brothers. Sometimes, it seemed as if he had more faith in Donatello, then Donatello did himself. Suddenly, they heard a scream, but it wasn't a male's scream, it was a high pitched female scream. They rushed into the lab, finding Donnie perfectly fine, and the girl…was at the edge of the lab table, she seemed alright, except for the fact that she was completely scared, her eye big and wide, the chip that was in her other eye was on the table, bits of her eyeball still in it. "Um…hello? I'm…Leonardo. And these are my brothers…Michelangelo, Donatello, and…um…Raphael. Donatello, the one in the purple mask, is who helped your eye…We saved you.", Leo said. She only stared at them, going back and forth, looking at one to the other. "What's…your name?", he finally said. Tears came into her eye. She shook her head, but didn't dare not keep track of what they were doing, she was afraid of what might happen. "You don't have one?", Leo asked, trying to figure out what she meant and such. She pointed to her mouth and shook her head. She made a little noise, it was a high-pitched squeal like a pig, then went into a snorting sound. It sounded exactly like the Kraang's language when they aren't in the android bodies. She pointed to them and made her mouth go into a talking motion, no noise came, and then spoke like a Kraang again. They only stared back at her, dumbfounded and worried, as it sounded awfully creepy to hear the Kraang words not coming out from a pink blob and instead out of a pretty mutant girl. She narrowed her eyes, and spoke something which sounded like it would be a cuss if it were in English, she began struggling, trying to move her body off of the table, she succeeded, but fell of instead, as it seemed she couldn't get up or walk. "I don't think she can speak our language…",Donnie said, stating the obvious, "Or walk. Usually mutants that were once humans can still speak English and do everything they used to be able to do, so it pretty much rules out the idea she was human to _begin_ with, so she might've been a turtle…" "Whatever she is or was, we need to calm her down and help her in any way we can.", Leo said. They grabbed both her arms, and she tried biting their hands, struggling with the little strength she had while cussing in the Kraang's language. They managed to get her on the table. "Should we teach her English so we don't have to hear her ugly noise, or teach her to walk before she tries biting us and struggling again?", Raph asked a bit sarcastically. "Both.", Donnie said plainly.


End file.
